A display in a related art is mostly a flat panel display. As illustrated in FIG. 1, assuming that a viewer views a program directly in front of the flat display, a distance (L1) between the viewer and a center of a screen is unequal to a distance (L2) between the viewer and both sides of the screen, so that when the viewer views, image brightness presented on both sides of the screen are incident to human eyes along an inclined direction (i.e., a direction which is not perpendicular to the screen of the display). Generally, in this case, the viewer can receive peak brightness emitted by the center of the screen, but cannot receive peak brightness emitted by both sides of the screen and only receives relatively weak brightness emitted by both sides of the screen so as to cause a case of generating inconsistent viewing effects when the viewer views the center of the screen and both sides of the screen. Generally, for a large-sized flat display, this problem will be more obvious.
In order to solve the problem, a curved surface display emerges at the right moment. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the curved surface display has a curved surface screen obtained by physical bending. As illustrated in FIG. 3, when the viewer is at the optimal viewing position, a distance (L1) between the viewer and a center of a screen is equal to a distance (L1) between the viewer and both sides of the screen, and at the moment, whether on the center of the screen or on both sides of the screen, emitted peak brightness directly faces the viewer, so that the viewer can enjoy an equal-distance-feeling surround viewing effect.
However, the curved surface display needs to carry out physical bending on the screen, which requires a high bendability of the material and is more difficult to achieve in the process.